Minion
Minions are a race of small gremlin like creatures. They are The Overlord's loyal servants that are born from Lifeforce (which comes from any living thing). They are used by The Overlord to do everything, from fighting to ransacking homes and smashing containers (and anything else that looks breakable for that matter). Brown minions will equip anything they find, whether it be from a ransacked house, broken container, or the corpse of an enemy. There are four types of minions. , the Minion Master]] The Minion Tribes The Minion race is split up into four types called Tribes. Brown The fighters! Browns are the basic minions that you start out with and are subsequently the most versatile of all the minions. Brown minions are born fighters and will gather Minion Equipment that will help them in battle (such as swords and armor) as well as things that have no relevance in battle (like pumpkins to wear as hats or Melvin Underbelly's crown.) They can sustain the most damage and can hold their own in a fight. They can't go through water, fire, or toxic gas however, so whilst it's important to always have some with you, it's generally a good idea to have some of the other minion clans with you also. Browns can be upgraded by Rose for free. As of Overlord 2, Browns can ride wolves, also known as ´Good Wolfy´, as mounts. Red The archers! Reds are weaker and less equippable than their brown cousins. They have a ranged attack that can be very effective if used correctly. While this minion clan does not boast a large health pool, they possess the invaluable ability to pass through fire and absorb flames. If paired with stronger minions, like browns, then the reds will provide fire support to their fellow minions. Reds can be upgraded by Velvet for 5000 gold. In Overlord 2, Reds acquire salamanders as mounts. Described as walking flamethrowers, they are also able to roll into a ball when being swept. Green The assassins! Greens are slightly stronger than reds and are valued for their stealthiness and ability to pass through poison gas. The other minions also note them for their poor hygiene. They turn invisible to your enemies if posted at a guard marker, causing enemies to walk by without noticing them, until given the order to attack. Greens can do more damage than browns but only if you can attach them to your opponents back (works best on large enemies). Greens can be upgraded by Velvet for 5000 gold. In Overlord 2, Greens acquire spiders (Good Spidey) as mounts that are able to climb webbed walls and create webs. Blue The healers! These are the weakest of the Overlord's minions. However, they are the only Tribe that´s able to swim where all other minions would drown (in a rather amusing way, according to Gnarl). They can also revive dead minions (as long as they're in one piece). These are the only minions that will not attack an enemy without your order, but they also have the advantage of magic attacks allowing them to attack ethereal enemies, like wisps and ghosts. Blues can be upgraded by Rose for 5000 gold. Blues don't gain access to mounts in Overlord II, but they gain the ability to 'blink', which allows them to be swept past enamies unharmed . They are also the only minions that can get through the magical slime that is found throughout the wasteland. Summoning Minions are summoned from Spawning Pits through Minion Gates. Minions with the strongest equipment will be spawned first. Horde Your horde is the group of minions that are currently with you. Your maximum horde size may be small and meager when you start off, but it will increase in size with the acquisition of certain objects. Hives Summoning a type of minion requires that minion's respective hive. In Overlord, Overlord II and Overlord: Dark Legend, you start off with only the brown minion hive. Sacrificing Minions will readily sacrifice themselves for The Overlord, such as in Mana Pits or Blood Pits, or imbuing your weapons during smelting. When they sacrifice themselves, they do so in order of reverse-power, the ones with less equipment (the weaker ones), sacrifice themselves first. Names In Overlord II, all Minions have names, sometimes the same one. :Main Article: List of Minion Names Equipment Browns can pickup and equip a large amount of different items (however in overlord: dark legends reds, greens, and blues can too) , doing so increases their power. A newly born minion starts off at 100% power, unless the overlord has upgraded them at the forge which gives them a higher percentage from spawn till death. :Main Article: Minion Equipment Mounts Introduced in Overlord II, is the ability for brown, red and green minions to ride mounts. Mutated Minions Minions (except blues) will become mutated if they catch the magical plague by walking through magical ooze in The Wastelands. When mutated, they grown in size and agression and will attack their former Overlord and fellow minions. The only solution is killing them, after which they´ll drop a single life force of their own colour. Dead mutants won´t appear in the Graveyard for resurrection. There are a group of mutated minions guarding a spell catalyst in some ruins in the Wastelands, presumably this plauged minions are those who where left behind to gaurd the Dark Tower and have survived since the Great Cataclysm. The Wizard's Minions When the Second Overlord returned to retake his place as the Overlord from the Third Overlord. The Wizard's minions were much different than the traditional minions, in apperance, fighting style, and voices. The wizard's minions had markings on their bodies, that pertained to the same color as their breed. They Did not need to be next to the Wizard to fight, and were more savage and unorganized than the Third Overlord's minions. They also did not have the need for burrow holes to be spawned from, they would instead burrow out of the ground and readily attack whatever was closest. After the Second Overlord's defeat, they returned to their normal, loyal selves. Whether these minions were created by the Wizard or were minions changed by the Wizard is unknown. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Dark Magic Creatures Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions